


In the lair of doctor Trager

by pixelsin



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Amputation, Anal Sex, Force Choking, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recorded, Vomiting, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelsin/pseuds/pixelsin
Summary: it's somewhat of an au where Miles didn't manage to get out of the wheel chair and Trager has his way with Miles





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I am publishing here and it's short so any critiques on my writing is helpful but please be insightful. Also i feel like a dirty sinner for posting something like this but i know there are others out there like this too!!

“This thing is gonna sell itself!” Dr. Trager said as he stepped out of the room with two of miles’ bloodied fingers. Miles struggled against his restraints on the wheelchair. Grunting in pain at the feeling of his lost digits. He pulled and and wiggled but to no avail. His mind was racing, all he could think of was how to get out of here and why he didn't turn back when he had the chance. Through his grunting he heard the humming voice of Trager getting louder. He stopped struggling when he heard the door creak open. 

“Ah good! You're still here.” Dr. Trager moved into Miles’ view and grabbed his neck with a tight grip. 

“Ya know I've been thinkin’... It does get rather lonely in this place and it's not everyday a handsome fellow like yourself waltzes through” he says in a slow voice. “So I found something that gave me a wonderful idea.” 

Miles feels his heart race faster than before. He wonders if death is really the worst thing that can happen to him here. He soon found out it wasn't as Trager takes out a medical instrument and shoves it in his mouth. The tool forces Miles to keep his mouth open. Miles, realizing what might be taking place, turns his head away and closes his eyes. In the meantime Trager unties his apron. 

Miles breathes heavily now knowing full well what Trager means. The doctor lets out a little chuckle before grabbing a fistful of Miles’ hair and forcing his cock down his throat. 

Miles gags, chokes, and sputters, struggling to breath. He keeps his eyes closed but that just makes him concentrate more on the feeling of Tragers dick invading his throat. “Don't think I'm gonna be goin’ easy on ya buddy. Come on put your tongue into it!”

Miles attempts to pull away but Trager ruthlessly continues to shove his dick deeper. It's almost bearable after a while until Miles feels Trager cum down his throat. The taste and pungent smell makes Miles throw up what little contents in his stomach he has onto Tragers dick yet this only seems to amuse the doctor. 

“Woah there buddy!” He chuckles “it wasn't that bad was it?” He then slowly slides out of Miles’ mouth and cleans himself with a rag. He then let's out a low whistle “well that was fun but I'm not quite done with you yet” and gives out a sinister grin 

He takes the tool out of Miles mouth and drops it to the ground then goes to his table of medical equipment. Miles, catching his breath, tries to find any way out of the cuffs. Before he can, Trager is in front of Miles again but with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. He injects it into Miles arm and almost immediately Miles feels his muscles relax. He squirms to try and keep himself from going completely limp. Trager takes the camera from the sink wheels Miles next to one of the many beds in the ward. He undoes the restraints and picks up Miles and flops him on the bed like a rag doll. 

He then puts the camera on the wheelchair and that's when Miles notices that it's still recording. Tears start streaming downs his face and he wants to scream but his body is not responding to anything. 

“Don't even think about trying to fall asleep on me. I'll have to cut off your eyelids.” Trager says. He then roughly shoves Miles pants and underwear down and throws them to the ground. Miles had never felt more exposed well not until Trager tears open his shirt. He then feels the warm and wet feeling of Tragers tongue in his ear. Miles can only manage a whimper. 

Trager positions himself between Miles legs. He gives out another little chuckle as he strokes himself. Miles tries his best to prepare for the pain. The doctor penetrates his ass as ruthlessly as he did his throat. Without even the littlest bit preperation Miles can feel the full extent of Tragers length rutting up against his inner walls. 

Trager smiles. “I kinda wish I hadn't sedated you just to see you squirm. I bet you'd be even tighter than you are now” he says as he continues to thrust into Miles at an uneven pace. Trager then wraps his hands around Miles’ neck once more. This time slowly squeezing tighter than before. 

Miles feels himself losing consciousness and is thankful for it, hoping he won't have to stay awake for this. Yet the doctor doesn't give him that privilege and let's go to punch him awake. He felt the blood immediately rush out both nostrils and his eyes fill with tears at the pain. 

It felt like another eternity before Trager came once again in Miles. Miles now feeling the effects of the drug wear off struggles to get even his fingers to respond. 

“Well now….” Trager says breathlessly “that's the most fun I've had while I was here” Trager then starts choking out Miles again but this time lets him pass out. Miles is thankful for not having to be awake for what might be round 2.

***

Miles wakes up dazed. He feels the dried up blood on his face from the nosebleed earlier. He quickly gathers himself and quickly removes the blanket covering him. He attempts to run out of there but falls right off the bed. It's only then that he notices the strange feeling in his legs. He looks at them, or rather lack of them, in horror. He sees only his thighs and knees. 

Miles starts hyperventilating but freezes up when he hears the familiar voice. 

“Ah you're awake, good! Ready for round 3 buddy?” Trager says with the biggest grin on his face.


End file.
